Last Day
by AL Blue Blossom
Summary: Ini hari terakhir pertemuan mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tak ada yang mengurai tangis. Karena mereka telah setuju dan sepakat akan semua. Di sisi lain, beban baru untuk mereka berdua telah menunggu. Sanggupkah dua orang itu melakukannya? Narusaku. OOC. Mainstream.


**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Last Day**_

**_Naruto Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Pairing Narusaku-ever_**

**_Warning: Out of character, Many Mistakes here, Boring, Story From me, _**

**_Drama/Romance_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto membuka mata. Hal yang ia dapati untuk pertama kali adalah sepasang bola mata hijau indah yang juga turut menatap ke arahnya dengan binaran. Lelaki berambut pirang itu mendesah sebelum kemudian membawa tanganya menyentuh permukaan wajah sang gadis bermata zamrud dengan surai sewarna sakura musim semi itu.

"Apa banyak sekali yang kau pikirkan, Naruto?" Nada halus dengan intonasi yang tenang terdengar menyeruak pendengaran lelaki muda itu.

Sebuah gelengan kepala pelan menjadi responnya. Permukaan jemarinya masih merasakan kelembutan pipi gadis itu berhenti sejenak, kadang ia akan mengusapnya kembali perlahan membuat putih wajah itu ternodai oleh semu merah miliknya. "Apakah semua akan tetap sama?" Naruto bertanya lirih. Tangannya berangsur-angsur terlepas dari sentuhannya di pipi gadis itu.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Nada suara Sakura sedikit ia tinggikan. Hening beberapa waktu ketika tak kunjung ada jawaban dari Naruto.

Sakura menghela nafas. Ia beralih melangkah menuju tepian jendela dan membiarkan rambutnya terkibar-kibar tersapu angin yang berulah menembus kamarnya. "Jangan berpikir macam-macam, Naruto." Kalimatnya mengandung ancaman. Dan lelaki itu tentu saja sadar.

Naruto memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Tangannya saling meremas satu sama lain. "Kau tahu Sakura..." Ia berhenti. Tatapannya berlabuh pada Sakura yang kini turut menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam. Sedikit menggetarkan hati lelaki itu. "...kau tahu bukan, sebentar lagi kita tak akan menjadi sepasang kekasih. Aku merasa..."

Sakura mendengus keras. Ada jengkel memenuhi rongga dadanya. "Iya memang. Dan bukankah semua ini karena kesepakatan? Kau setuju, aku setuju dan semua orang setuju. " Gadis itu marah. Semua juga tahu jika melihatnya.

Pancaran mata yang semula indah kini nampak berapi-api.

Naruto bangkit. Ia berjalan menuju gadis itu dengan hati sedikit ragu. "Maaf Sakura..." Ia meraihnya dalam pelukan hangat. Mengecupi setiap helai rambut gadis itu. "..aku benar-benar tak tahu dan tak bermaksud."

"Sudahlah Naruto.." Sakura meletakkan dagunya pada bahu lelaki muda itu. "...kita juga tak bisa menarik semua hal itu kembali." Kali ini suaranya memelan.

"Andai saja kau mengatakannya dari awal..." Sakura menarik diri ketika Naruto belum selesai bergumam. Di biarkan matanya terpaku pada bola mata biru Naruto. "...aku pasti akan memikirkannya ulang." Sambung lelaki itu kemudian.

"Terlambat.." Sakura berucap singkat. Di telusurinya rahang tegas lelaki itu dengan jemarinya yang mungil. "...biarkan saja. Kita pasti bisa melaluinya.." Satu kecupan singkat mendarat di dahi Sakura. Tak ayal membuat senyum tipis mengembang di bibir gadis itu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah tak lagi menjadi kekasihku?" Naruto bertanya ringan. Bibirnya beralih mencuri satu kecupan lagi di ujung hidung Sakura. "...apa kau sudah memikirkannya?"

Sakura melirik lelaki itu. Ia menggeleng pelan. " Jangan bicarakan itu dulu. Kau tahu aku tak terlalu suka membahasnya.." Giliran gadis itu yang menyapukan ciuman pada rahang bawah Naruto karena hanya itu yang bisa dirinya jangkau. "...cukup pikirkan sekarang saja."

Naruto berdehem. " Tapi besok tak akan sama lagi.."

"Aku tahu.." Sakura menyahut cepat. Ia menarik diri dari pelukan Naruto dan memandang kembali keluar jendela. Beberapa pengawal terlihat berwara-wiri di sekitar rumahnya. Tiga-empat ekor anjing terdengar beberapa kali menyalak entah karena apa.

Sakura kadang membatin bingung. Bagaimana caranya lelaki itu bisa memanipulasi dan sampai ke kamarnya tanpa ada satu orang pun yang tahu? Apa yang sebenarnya Naruto lakukan?

"Aku mulai bosan setiap kali kau membahasnya. Padahal kalau kau tak ke sini tadi mungkin aku sudah lupa.." Sakura berkata ketus. Ia menoleh lagi ke arah Naruto ketika bibir lelaki itu terbuka untuk berucap.

"Aku memang menyesal Sakura. Kalau aku tahu, aku pasti tak akan bertindak gegabah seperti ini. Dan imbasnya kita harus berhenti menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sementara kita juga dihadapkan pada posisi yang sulit. Yang bahkan kita belum mengerti..."

Sakura mendengus keras. "Bukankah kau justru senang?" Gadis itu 'menyerang'nya kini. "...berhenti berpura-pura dihadapanku. Aku mengenal betul sifatmu, Naruto.."

Lelaki itu mendekat. Menjulurkan tangan untuk memeluk Sakura kembali, namun gadis itu enggan dan menepisnya. "Tapi aku memang menyesal saat mengetahuinya, Sakura. Ku pikir—"

"Katakan itu sekali lagi aku benar-benar akan memukulmu, Naruto. " Sakura hampir meluapkan emosinya. Wajahnya berubah galak. Dan terlihat siap 'menerkam' kapan saja. "...Aku sudah berkali-kali coba jelaskan padamu tapi kau selalu mengelak."

"Tapi Sakura—"

"Kakek ku dan Kakekmu itu sama saja. Tak peduli umur kita masih belasan, mereka tetap akan meminta cucu secepatnya apa kau tak bisa bayangkan itu? Dan karena cerobohanmu kita justru harus menerima semua ini."

Naruto menggaruk kepala belakangnya dengan kaku. Kena marah lagi rupanya.

"Iya aku mengerti tapi—"

Kalimatnya untuk kesekian kalinya terpotong.

"Umurku masih muda dan aku harus membuat anak?" Sakura seolah tengah meratapi nasibnya sendiri. _Tragis. Umurnya baru tujuh belas dan harus punya anak?_ Ia melirik bengis ke arah Naruto kembali. "Pulanglah, kau benar-benar membuatku jengkel. " Sakura menghentakkan kaki menuju tempat tidur lalu menghempaskan diri begitu saja. Menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik tumpukan bantal yang empuk itu.

Naruto tersenyum. Lebar.

"Baiklah Sakura sayang..." Pemuda pirang itu mulai beranjak. Ia menaikan kedua kakinya pada jendela kamar Sakura bersiap untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar pergi. Sakura kembali melengok ke arahnya.

"Awas kalau kau sampai datang terlambat di acara pernikahan kita, Naruto..." Ia setengah berteriak. Dan Naruto tertawa untuk sesaat.

"Tentu saja, calon istriku..."

Dan setelahnya ia keluar dari sana dalam sekali lompatan.

.

.

.

**The End**

**Terimakasih.**

**Errr,,, ada yg masih lupa dengan saya? Udah lama kgk nongol dimari *ketawacanggung.**

**Sblmnya aku mau ucapin terimakasih bnyk buat Firdaus Minato yang sudah mau kurepotin publish fic Make it simpel, dear. Thanks a lot^^**

**Berasa jd kyak anak baru lg disini...hehehee**


End file.
